Farewell
by Ellis Monroe
Summary: The Battle with Reiga ended with peace but a promise of a darker future. But now that nearly a whole year has passed with no disturbance, is there truly a final battle to fight or was it already won? Following directly after the anime.


Hello people of FanFiction!

So, I've been waiting for a season 2 of the anime-like everyone else here-since I was still in eighth grade back in 2012. This story will follow after the ending of the anime and not after the manga, so there won't be spoilers for those of you who haven't read it yet! I don't know how long this story will be since there are not much loose ends I want to tie and also cause I'm juggling school and writing original work.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

One: Anew

My footsteps echoed off the walls of Twilight Mansion as I made my way for the courtyard. It's been some time since I first came here and there were moments like these still being mesmerized by this place. It was a nice day. The sun was bright and a light breeze welcomed me as the last warm rays of light grazed my skin. It was nearing the end of summer, and it wouldn't be too long until I would need a thick jacket to comfortably enjoy a late afternoon like this.

I took a seat on the edge of the fountain; my usual spot for watching the sunset behind the trees which was something I was coming to enjoy doing lately.

"Yuki." A deep voice said. I shifted slightly to my right and was met with a warm set of silver-grey eyes.

"Luka." He was in black jeans and a white button-up long sleeve which was a rare color for him to wear. He casually took a seat beside me with the only sound being the light breeze and running water of the fountain.

"Something on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Oh, what makes you think that?" I smiled at him.

"I can read on it your face," he looked back with a friendly gaze. "You've had it on you for quite some time now. You can tell me, Yuki. I'm here for you."

A sigh escaped my chest and my eyes shifted down from the oncoming twilight. "It's been almost a whole year." I looked back to him, his grey eyes never leaving their position. "A whole year without any unusual deaths, murders, or sightings. Takashiro-san hasn't even given us any warnings about Reiga since that day. It just seems a bit odd. I still feel hesitant about letting my guard down."

A surprisingly warm hand enveloped mine on the white stone. "Yuki. Everyone here is on alert for the worst to happen at any moment. You're not the only one who's still on edge. I think you should at least give yourself some space and rest from everything that's happened. You've been blessing our charms a lot more lately and it's taking up more of your strength. Don't push yourself so much. You'll start to make the others worry about you."

"I guess you're right," I gave him a warm smile. "I'm still new to a lot of this, so maybe I should stay at everyone else's pace until the time comes." Another thought came to me bringing back the gloomy atmosphere.

"Something else wrong?" Luka asked.

"I still haven't regained anymore of my memories."

"Yuki," he breathed.

"I still want to remember," I said looking back at the orange sky. "About my past lives, the others... and you." I shifted my hand so I was holding his back. "I still can't quite explain why I feel some of the things I do, and I really want to remember."

"What are some of the things you do remember?"

"Well, I know how to use most of my powers now," I chuckled. "I don't really remember exactly how to use them, but there are a few vivid things I remember."

"What are they?"

"I remember being here at the Twilight Mansion."

A small smile crossed his face.

"I used to come out here and watch the sunset like this. In this very spot, right?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"There's a small meadow of pink flowers not far from the back gates. You used to pick one every once in a while and tuck it behind my ear and said it reminded you of my hair."

His dilated pupils took some of the grey away in his eyes.

"Whenever I would have a bad dream you'd be there by my side when I awoke. You'd stay with me and gently comb your fingers through my hair until I fell back asleep."

"You... really remember all of that?"

I nodded. "But, that's just about it. I don't really remember every detail of those memories, but I can recall every image of them."

His eyes drifted away from me.

"Luka?"

"Are you sure you really want to remember everything, Yuki?"

"Of course I do," I smiled as he looked back at me. "Everyone here is important to me, and I love them. I just feel that I need to remember so they know that I do."

"Yuki," his hand lightly brushed stray hairs from my face. "Everyone already knows how much you care about them, and they don't need you to remember every facet of your memories to prove that."

"Luka." I felt my spirit lift. He always knew just what to say whenever I felt upset.

"So don't worry about it," his warm smile returned to his fair face.

I sighed in relief as I moved closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'll try my best not to."

He grunted and leaned his head against mine. "Good."

The sky was now a darker shade of red and we stayed that way for a while, but he didn't seem to mind.

"How long do you plan on spying on us?" I was a bit surprised at his question and he looked over to a shrub on our left.

"Ugh! I didn't mean to interrupt!" A figure suddenly emerged in aghast. "Honestly I didn't! It's not what it looks like-"

"Toko-chan?"

"Oh, yes Yuki-chan?" Her cheerful smile immediately replaced her red embarrassed face.

"You don't have to worry, we were just sitting out here enjoying the sunset."

A light shade of pink shone in her cheeks. "Oh, okay. It's just I heard you talking a bit earlier and you seemed to be worried about something so I just kind of came here to see if you were okay." She scratched the back of her head.

"By hiding behind a bush?" Luka interjected.

"I was just trying to make sure that he was okay and didn't want to interrupt the moment you two were having and-" her little uproar paused and color in her face brightened to a shade of red. "Oh, never mind! I'll talk to you later Yuki!" She waved away with closed eyes.

"Um, what did she mean by a moment we were having?"

"Not sure. Still could never quite understand her," he rose from the stone edge. "Come on, dinner should be ready soon." He held out his hand to me.

I nodded. "Alright," I said and accepted his outstretched hand.

* * *

"Seconds Yuki?" Tooma-san reached for the plate of vegetables and meat.

"Oh, sure," I nodded as he placed a generous amount of more food onto my empty plate.

"Ahh! Tsukumo! I told you not to eat those before dinner!" Tooma-san snatched the bag of chips out of his hands before he could put another few in his mouth.

"Sorry," Tsukumo-kun muttered now acknowledging the vast array of food before him at the dinner table followed by an apparent growl coming from his stomach.

"Ahh! Hotsuma! Not you too!"

"What?" Hotsuma groaned irritation. "You take so long to cook and this stuff's ready in just a few minutes." He brought the fork from the plastic bowl to his lips, slurping the thin noodles with a quick flow.

"No one ever appreciates me here!" Tooma-san brought his forearm over his eyes as Hotsuma began laughing at his complaint while Shusei began scolding him.

A smile involuntarily broke my face. I was surprised I was already becoming accustomed to this behavior from everyone in just a short time.

"Yuki?" Tskumo-kun asked.

"Eh?" I was caught off guard momentarily from the scene I was enjoying too much.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," I smiled sincerely.

"Good," he smiled back at me. "Things have been going good for us this past year haven't they?" he moved so he was sitting right beside me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "No sightings, deaths, or anything out of the ordinary."

"But..."

I sighed. "So, you've noticed too."

He only grunted. "Yuki, please don't push yourself," his hand rested over mine. "We appreciate how much of our pain you have taken, but it hurts us to see you put yourself through stress by worrying too much."

"I'm sorry Tskumo," I consoled. "Luka just told me I should take a breather from blessing your charms so often."

"Good," he laughed. "And to help, I won't be giving you mine until I see all of your strength return." He clasped his charm gently in his hand.

"Well," I said, looking back to the scene before us of Hotsuma-kun devouring Tooma-san's first serving of food in mere seconds. "This seems like the beginning of a good day."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I don't know how soon I can start working on the next chapter, but I just really needed to get this one out as soon as possible.

Until next time!


End file.
